Reunion
by inuyashagirl22
Summary: Reunion of the former rookies of Konoha!Pairings are: NejiTenten, SasukeSakura, ShikamaruIno, NarutoHinatathey are already married and have children just to tell you Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: heyyyy! I'm staring yet ANOTHER fanfic! Srry to those of my previous stories I haven't been able to update in a long time! But I've had this idea on my mind for too long now, I gotta get it outta my system! Anyways, here it is

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Sakura began to tap her foot impatiently while keeping an eye out for her son and daughter at her feet.

"'kaa-san (I hope I got that rite), where are we going?" her youngest child/daughter asked.

"I've told you 2 times already Meiko, we're going to meet daddy and mommy's old friends and their children"

"but who are they?" the miniature looking Sakura looked up at the pink haired kunouchi.

Sakura sighed. He son suddenly piped up.

"I'll answer her questions so she won't be that much of a hassel"

"Thanks Masaya"

the full fledged sharingan user finally appeared.

"What took you so long?" the green-eyed woman asked irritatedly.

"Nothing"

"hmm…" her brow furrowed.

"Let's just go" Sasuke hurriedly walked outside.

"come on both of you" she nudged her 10 year old son who was holding her 3 year old daughter.

"Yuhi! Akiko! Where are you? we have to go now!" Hinata walked through her houshold while calling out for her son and daughter.

Sounds of stiffled laughter emitted from a nearby closet. The Hyuuga woman smirked.

"Well, I guess that you don't want any ramen for lunch now do you?"

the door immediately bursted open and two children rolled out onto the floor infront of her.

"NO! we want RAMEN!"

"Well, then come. The sooner we get there the sooner you can eat"

in the blink of an eye, the two blonde haired kids had run off, trailing a cloud of smoke behind.

Suddenly a cry was heard somewhere on the main floor by the door. Hinata sighed before activating her Byakugan to see what was the matter, she was greeted by the sight of her husband holding her 2 children by their waist and giving her a foxy grin through the floor.

"nice snag there Naruto-kun" she called out.

"practice makes perfect" was the reply

"Come on, let's go, we're probably gonna be late"

"HYUUGA NEJI! YOU WILL GET YOUR BUTT RIGHT HERE NOW BEFORE I HURL A KUNAI WITH A EXPLODING TAG RIGHT AT YOUR FACE!" Tenten was not in the best of moods since her so called husband had 'acidentally' cut her a little too deep in while training.

Neji slowly rose from the couch he was resting on

"Ok ok, no need to shout now Ten-chan" oh how he LOVED to use her nickname.

Their 10 year old son, Tori shut his eyes while using his hands to cover his 3 year old sisters eyes.

"Nii-san! I can't see!" their daughter Tsuki waved her hands around.

"Turst me, you don't want to see" Tori whispered in her ear.

Indeed, it was better off their eyes were shut because the following scene was full of exploding tags, kunais, shruikens, kodachis, katana's,senbons,and you name it.

Neji was pinned in an awkward position on the nearest wall.

"uhh… mind giving me a hand here?"

"Get down yourself genious"

"Kami, are you still mad about this morning?"

"Hmph" Tenten crossed her arms

"I said I was sorry! I even spent most of my chakra healing you and then I bandaged your wounds and then I woke up our kids just so you would calm down and it looks like that didn't help!"

the bun-haired girl couldn't help but smile and chuckle.

Neji looked even more irritated "are you going to help me or not?"

Tenten walked up to her husband and gave him a peck on the nose before grabbing all her weapons that pinned him to the wall.

"better, Tori, you can uncover your sister's eyes now"

Tori, being an obedient one, did as he was told.

Tsuki blinked several times then became her cheerful self once more

" 'kaa-san! Let's go!" she happily bounded out the door with her brother hot on her heels determined not to let her come to any harm.

"haha… guess we'd better go too hmm?" Neji smiled.

"DADDYYYY!" the wail of a young girl could be heard throughout the Nara household.

"Ugghh… coming coming!" Shikamaru grumbled a quiet 'troublesome' before walking over to his daughter and picking her up.

Ino smiled "well, at least your going to get your exercise today"

Shikamaru sighed "don't even remind me about it"

"now now, Hana, what do you say?" Ino smiled at her daughter.

"Dank you daddy" the blonde haired girl smiled and hugged her father's neck.

"that's my girl"

"Are we going to go yet?" a boy no more than the age of 10 whined.

"don't complain Kenji" scolded his mother.

"but it's so troublesome…"

"No argument there…" Shikamaru quietly whispered.

"what was that Shika-kun? I couldn't quite here you" Ino glared menicingly at her husband.

"no no nothing…"

"hmm… come on then, I want to see how forehead-girl is doing"

Sasuke, Sakura and their 2 kids sat under the cherry blossoms awaiting their friends in which they have not seen in a LOONNGG time. A high giggle pierced the air followed by a voice calling "hey billboard brow!"

Sakura sighed before looking up and greeting the second family "Nice to see you too Ino-pig"

"Oi! Sasuke!" Shikamaru trailed after Ino while waving a arm in the air and the other supporting his so called daughter.

The once cold hearted man smirked "well well Shikamaru, looks like you got your hands full"

The genious scowled "don't remind me"

Masaya was appaerntly looking at Kenji with a blank expression. Meiko on the otherhand walked right up to Hana and started chatting happily.

"well, looks like at least one of our kids became friends easily" Sakura whispered to Ino's ear.

"Yeah…"

"OHAYO! (I hope I spelled that right)" the voice of a familiar loud-mouthed boy rang out.

"What took you so long dobe?" Sasuke called out.

"Watch what you say, I could suspend you from ANBU if I wanted, I am the hokage after all" Naruto growled.

Two yellow blurs rolled infront of Sasuke's feet followed by a very flustered Hinata

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-" she began

"No need for the formalities" Sasuke waved his hand as if to dismiss it.

"Oh, of course Sasuke" the once-timid girl pulled the blur of yellow apart.

"No. Tackling. Or. Fighting. Allowed." She scolded.

The kids that she had pulled apart bowed their heads.

"sorry 'kaa-san…" the choroused.

Sakura laughed "they are just like Naruto when he was younger ne?"

Hinata giggled "No argument there"

"Oi! How come Neji isn't here yet?" Naruto looked around.

"We're right here" a deep voice came from behind.

There stood Neji, Tenten and 2 unfamiliar kids that they didn't know.

"Hey Tenten!" Ino greeted.

"Ohayo Ino, Sakura, Hinata"

the little girl spoke up " 'kaa-san… who are these people?" she hid behind Neji's leg.

Neji bent down and smiled "I'll answer her Ten-chan" The chocolate eyed girl scowled at being called her nickname "Tsuki, these people are our old friends and their kids. We are going to be spending the day with them ok?"

Sasuke's eyes bulged out "Whoa, Neji acting nice? I never thought I would see the day"

The mentioned Hyuuga activated his Byakugan and glared at him "Be quiet Uchiha, I could say the same for you"

Sakura stepped in between them "Hey, you guys agreed no fighting unless it was sparring"

Both of them growled.

"Could we please eat? I'm STARVING" Naruto whined.

"aaauugghhh! You never change!" Ino grumbled.

"so troublesome…"  obvious who that is

"RAMEN! RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!" Yuhi and Akiko (Naruto's kids) started dancing around.

"ok, that's enough you two, if you want some ramen come with me" Hinata gestured towards her kids.

"This is gonna be one hell of a day…" Tenten sighed. Neji smirked and kissed her on the cheek "Yes it is…"

A/N: well, that's my first chappie! I hope u liked it! R&R plez!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey pplz, I'm back and writing more chapters! I'm gonna update this one first since sharingan216(from not was asking me to update this. And here is ur chappie!

Hinata led her 2 kids to a nearby picnic basket that was brought by her and Naruto since they knew that no body else would bring ramen.

"Ok, which flavors would you like?" Hinata asked gently.

Yuhi automatically burst out "I want chicken flavor!"

"I'll take a one too" Akiko said.

"Ok…Chicken flavor…here it is… here you go Aki-" Hinata was cut off by the sudden sound of metal clashing.

She whipped her head around to see Neji and Sasuke each with a kunai in hand and growling at each other.

Neji smirked his trademark smirk "still as weak as always eh Uchiha?"

"Speak for yourself, I bet you wouldn't last 5 minutes with my full Sharingan" Sasuke sneered.

"Bring it on" the byakugan was activated.

"With pleasure" the Sharingan was also activated.

They lounged at each other, kunai in hand. Just before they were about to clash, Neji whipped out a katana and started slashing at his opponent. This action took Sasuke by surprise as he barely managed to dodge a uppercut. Seeing an opening, Neji slammed his palm into Sasuke's stomach only to see it being replaced by a log. _The art of substitution! Damn!_ Neji scanned the battlefield for his 'enemy'

_There!_ He threw 10 shruiken at a nearby tree. A shadow leaped down.

"Not bad Hyuuga, not bad…" Sasuke smirked.

"Could say the same for you" Neji put on his but-I'm-still-better-than-you smirk.

Tenten suddenly butt in "Ok, is this a sparring match or is it just some friendly conversation? Cos' everyone here is watching and we don't want to watch you 2 just talk"

Neji kept his glare focused on Sasuke "Don't worry Tenten, we'll be done here soon enough because Uchiha here is going to suffocate in his own overblown ego"

"yours is even more overblown than mine" Sasuke snorted.

"no, because I'm not the one losing"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm no-"

"GET ON WITH THE FIGHT WOULD YOU!" Sakura screamed from the sidelines.

"jeez… is she always this loud" Neji rubbed his temples.

"Yeah…try living with her" Sasuke grumbled loud enough for the Hyuuga to hear.

"I suddenly feel sorry for you"

"Yeah…"

"DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF!"

no, of course the 2 men did not want to hear anymore complaining. So they continued their fight. So far, they had been fighting err… _sparring_ for at least 10 minutes now. And it looked like they both were exhausted to their limits after fighting that long at their max.

"I huff win huff" Sasuke panted.

"No huff way huff I huff win huff" Neji huffed.

Sakura sat in the shade of a tree by Hinata watching Yuhi and Akiko eat.

"should me and Tenten go in there and kick their asses?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"be my guest"

the pink haired medic nin dragged the brunette over and told her the plan. Her smirk growing wider and wider with each word.

"Ok, got it. On my cue, we jump into the battle and throw kunai's or whatever at them ok? And from there on we fight them" Tenten whispered.

"Ok"

"1…2…**_3_**!" the 2 kunouchi's leaped out and attacked.

Their husbands were caught off guard so they almost got hit.

"Holy-" Sasuke rolled over just in time to avoid getting hit by Sakura's kunai.

"you think that's bad…" Neji muttered. The grown Uchiha looked over at his friend and his eyes widened considerably.

Tenten had her scrolls out and was performing her signature move: Soushouyruu.

Weapons rained down on Neji who deflected them all with his kaiten. The Weaponmistress didn't mind this at all, instead, she grabbed her gwan dao and charged at him. He picked up a stray kodachi and defended himself. Once he had knocked the weapon out of her hand, he abandoned his own and rushed forwards in the traditional Hyuuga fighting style.

"**_Gentle Fist!_**" he rushed his palm forward, when his hand made contact with flesh. He found that it was only a doppelganger.

A giggle could be heard all around "Are you ready for the match of your life Hyuuga?" the voice was unmistakably Tenten's.

"Let's see what you got Tennie" he smirked as he used her second nickname which she hated the most.

In no time at all, a wall of weapons came flying at him with deadly accuracy. He dodged them all but they were redirected at him because their were charka strings as Neji had noticed. He smiled evilly inwardly. _Just got to follow the charka strings and that'll lead me to Tenten, that is IF it's not just a bunshin…_

Out of the blue, another wall of weapons sped at him, the metal gleaming like a thousand suns. Oh no, which wall of weapons had the weaponmistress on the other side? The REAL weaponmistress.

Suddenly, 2 Tenten's jumped out of the trees and attacked him. Having the byakugan, he saw this and deflected every single attack attempted. After seeing a weak spot to hit, Neji slammed his palm into one of the Tenten's shoulder. She or 'it' disappeared in a 'poof!' Which meant the one remaining was the genuine person.

Using a kunai, Neji knocked the sword out of her hands and put the small knife by her throat.

"heh…I win" he smirked.

"That was NOT fair, you were supposed to show mercy and yet you killed my clone like you were some bloodthirsty manic killer" Tenten whined.

"Yeah well, you were the one who charged in with actions screaming: bloody murder"

"…"

with Sasuke and Sakura's battle:

Sasuke after dodging Sakura's kunai's and shruiken's, launched his own set of attacks.

The field was soon turned to a not very nice shade of black. Apparently Sasuke had burnt everything while trying to hit Sakura with his flame jutsu's.

She then jumped into the woods.

A voice rang all around Sasuke "I know you too well Sasuke-kun, you have to do better than that to beat me"

"I know" he replied.

"Better get serious now like me" she had a hint of teasing in her voice as if daring him to go all out on her.

"Gladly"

with no notice, she jumped out of the woods and punched the ground with her inhumane strength causing a huge crater to appear, Sasuke jumped up being careful not to tumble during the small quake.

"Whoa, are you really trying to kill me with your monster strength?" Sasuke smirked.

"mhmm"

Sweatdrop. That was REALLY not the answer he was looking for but it was an answer non-the less.

"Ok, no more chatting, let's get down to business" (ok, for u ppl with ur minds in the gutter, it's not wat u THINK this means ok? XD) Sakura ran at the Sharingan user with a demonic speed she had gained over the years, thanks to chasing her kids around that is.

"Not good enough" Sasuke said as he dodged the blow with ease.

"Oh really?" Sakura reappeared behind him and elbowed him in the back causing him to fly forwards from impact.

The body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ok, if that had hit me, it would've hurt" the real Sasuke emerged from the bushes nearby.

Sakura smiled a huge smile full of evilness yet happiness "Yep!"

Ok, it's scary how she can do that but let's just get on with the story here…

"ok, no more bunshin's, no doppelgangers, just the real flesh and blood" Sasuke suggested while getting down into a fighting stance (ok, for all u ppl that always have their minds in the gutter: I know how weird this stuff sounds but seriously, GET UR MIND OUTTA THE FRIGGIN GUTTER! THINK NATURALLY FOR ONCE!)

"With pleasure" (I'm not even gonna say it…)

a gust of wind blew by and the only one left in the battlefield was Sakura, or so it seemed…

the pink-haired kunouchi closed her eyes, her sense of sight wasn't going to help her now, she needed to stretch out her other senses. A familiar charka creped up behind her. She opened her eyes and counter-attacked.

Sakura whipped around and plunged her kunai in front of her blindly, hoping for the metal to meet flesh.

_Spurt!_

Well, I guess she got what she wanted.

Sasuke leaped back clutching a minor yet major kunai wound, the crimson blood flowing through the gaps in between his fingers.

"well, I guess your instincts are still as sharp as usual" he said as he tried to heal his wound.

Sakura sighed before going over and pulling his hand from the bleeding gap in his arm "Let me do it"

Blue charka started to glow from her hand as his wound healed remarkably fast. His skin fizzled a little but soon, the ripped flesh was one again, nothing left but a tiny mark in memory of where the skin was once torn apart.

Masaya and Meiko came running up to them yelling things along the lines of: "wow!" "'kaa-san! Can you teach me that too?" "I want to learn how to use the Sharingan!" "How did you disappear like that?"

Sakura laughed while Sasuke chuckled "you'll learn today, because we're going to teach you"

"Yay!" Masaya and Meiko did sort of a happy dance.

Meanwhile Tori and Tsuki had also come up to their parents except with not as much questions.

Neji stood up and walked over to Tenten who was sitting in the shade of a tree "Hey, could you bandage my wounds?"

She nodded while getting the bandages from a nearby backpack, probably Sakura's.

He sat down and lifted his shirt over his head revealing quite a few scratches that were bleeding, but nothing too major, except for the kunai that was sticking out from his side…

"You have to be more careful Neji…" Tenten said as she wrapped the white bandage around his body.

" 'kaa-san! Can you teach me to do that weapon move too?" Tsuki looked up at Tenten with puppy dog eyes, it looked exactly like the one that Tenten always gave Neji.

The weaponmistress laughed "Your too little, but I will teach you how to use other weapons, I might teach Tori though because he's old enough, I'll teach you as soon as you're 8 years old ok?" she ruffle her brown mousy hair, stray strands coming out of her buns.

Tori on the other hand was running around dancing a happy dance.

Neji caught him by the sleeve and whispered in his ear " I suggest you stop, you're just making this worse for your sister" Tori nodded in understanding before going over to his sister and bending down so they were eye to eye. White met white, he smiled at her and said "I'll teach you how to do the Soushouyruu when you get older ok? And I'll judge when you're ready so then it's fair"

Tenten looked at Neji and hissed "what did you tell him! She'll hurt herself if she isn't ready! And then what are you going to d-"

He cut her off by putting his finger to her lip "Don't worry Tenten, our son doesn't have the poor judgment you used to have" he smirked at the last part.

You could practically see the anger rolling off of Tenten.

"HYUUGA NEJI YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

the following scene could not be described due to the insane amount of violence.

picture reappears revealing Neji with a HUGE bump on his head

"Ow…" the byakugan user rubbed his sore head.

"Hmph. Serves you right saying I had poor judgment" Tenten stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms.

"well you didn't have to hit me so hard-"

"WAAA!" Neji and Tenten turned just in time and saw their son Tori fall on the ground with a VERY happy Tsuki hugging his stomach "YAY! THANK YOU ! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! EEEE! THANK YOU!"

"See? See how happy she is?" Neji started prodding at Tenten's shoulder.

She scowled at him as he smiled triumphantly.

"Oh shut UP" she grumbled.

Ino lay on the grass in the middle of the training field. Shikamaru lay a few centimeters away from her. Hana had went to gather flowers and Kenji was sent by his father to watch over her (make sure she don't get in trouble).

Ino broke the silence and pointed up to a cloud that was passing by "that one looks like a Go board"

Shikamaru squinted and closed his eyes then smiled "and it looks like I'm winning and you're losing pretty bad"

"what did you say?" there was the killing intent in the air.

"no, nothing nothing, I didn't say anything" he laughed shakily. Even though he had known her all his life and had been married to her for 17 years, he STILL hadn't gotten used to how she was like when she was angry.

"good"

"…"

"…"

"DADDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY!" a loud scream was heard from the other end of the training grounds.

"hey, someone's calling you lazy ass" Ino smiled evilly.

He groaned and got up.

" 'KAA-SAAAAAN!" the scream came again calling another.

"They're calling you too ya know" Shikamaru smirked.

"…Damn you…"

they walked over to the sound of the scream and saw that Hana had gotten herself stuck in a tree while Kenji had gotten tangled within the branches. It was quite a funny sight actually. Hana had a basket full of flowers and a few cherry blossoms that she had recently collected from the tree she was stuck and wailing in. Kenji was in a very awkward position and was trying to free himself from the branches.

Ino shook her head "How on earth did you get your selves in that position?"

"Hana wanted to climb the tree to get some cherry blossoms to give to Sakura-chan and then I brought her up but I got stuck in these branches when I accidentally tripped over that" Kenji pointed at a small dent in the woodwork of the tree "and now Hana can't get down and I can't get out"

"How troublesome, even I didn't get into this much trouble when I was your age…" Shikamaru sighed.

He jumped up into the tree and brought his daughter down while Ino pulled her son free.

"Come on both of you, we're going to have lunch" Ino said as soon as her entire family was on the earth floor NOT stuck in a tree.

The Nara family walked back to the clearing where they had left their belongings only to see:

Neji with a huge bump on his head grumbling something about: Tenten with a huge temper.

The Uzumaki kids eating instant ramen.

Hinata eating sushi with Naruto who had a bowl of miso ramen out (no duh)

Tenten sharing a homemade lunch (of rice balls, sushi, chicken ect.) with Neji

Sakura sleeping in Sasuke's lap, an empty plate beside both of them.

Yuhi and Akiko throwing kunai's and other weapons at a nearby target.

Masaya and Meiko eating fruits.

Indeed this was a strange sight.

Sasuke opened an eye and looked at them "your food is going to be cold if you don't eat it now, it's by the basket" he nodded his head towards the straw, tan colored picnic basket on the floor across from him and Sakura. After that, he closed his eyes and continued to dose off.

They quickly finished their meal and woke up the Uchiha's 'Come on!" Ino whispered in Sakura's ears "let's get Hinata and Tenten so we can start!" the green eyed medic nin nodded and went off to get Tenten while Ino went to get Hinata.

"Tenten!" Sakura said to the meditating girl.

"..hhhhhmmmm?" she slowly opened one eye.

"we're starting"

she immediately jumped up "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STAAARRRTTEEEDDD!"

(O.o freaky lol)

Sakura sweatdropped. Definitely NOT the reaction she was looking for.

Naruto grinned "it's my turn first ne?" he asked.

Sasuke snorted "no duh dobe"

"Watch your mouth Sasuke-te-"

"shhh! You don't want the kids picking up that kind of language now do you!" Hinata clamped her hand over her husband's mouth.

Naruto smiled sheepishly "of course not Hinata-chan"

"hurry up, we still have our turns you know" Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently.

"fine fine. YUHI! AKIKO! MASAYA! MEIKO! KENJI! HANA! TORI! TSUKI!" Naruto yelled.

Eight kids ran up to him.

"ok, as you all know, we have a bunch of activities for you guys to do today" Naruto explained (wow, Naruto smart? That's amazing)

"first thing you're gonna learn is…"

all the kids leaned forward in anticipation.

"bunshin" he finished.

They all fell down anime style.

"but we know how to make bunshin!" Tori whined.

"can you make them flawless so the enemy can't tell which is the real one?"

"…no…"

"See? Now watch carefully" Naruto made the normal hand seals and said "**_kage bunshin no jutsu_**" about 100 Naruto's surrounded the forest. They all stared in awe (not the adults! I meant the KIDS!) even the people passing by were looking on in amazement.

"ok, now you try! Conjure as many doppelgangers as you can!" Naruto smiled.

All the older ones did so and managed to conjure at least 3 doppelgangers. Yuhi and Akiko obviously managed to conjure at LEAST 20, they were of course, the children of the master of kage bunshin.

The other younger ones had a little trouble, well, what do you expect? They are only 5. Meiko managed one using the Sharingan, although she wasn't very skilled in using it so she was a little dizzy and exhausted afterwards. Tsuki was having a little trouble, she couldn't get it the first time until Neji showed her the proper signs, THEN she did it right and there was another Tsuki by her side. Hana was just like Tsuki except she had more trouble, even after Shikamaru showed her the signs, she couldn't get it, after a bunch of failures, beside her appeared a very disoriented figure (sumthin like in the Naruto book 1 wen Naruto tries to make a bunshin).

A few more tries after that and voila! A good clone.

Naruto instructed them for a bit longer before letting Sakura take over.

"ok, now the next thing you are going to learn is how to control your chakra so you can climb trees without your hand. Like this" Sakura turned to the nearest tree and calmly walked up the trunk like it was walking on a brick road "first you have to gather chakra at the soles of your feet and then make sure you don't overdo it or else you will make a mark in the tree with your foot and you'll fall. And if you have too little chakra well, you're not going anywhere but down"

Once she was at the top, she jumped out of the tree and landed neatly on her feet "now you try. But before you do that, you're gonna need a kunai, because every time you fall I want you to slash the place on the bark where you went up to, hopefully you can make it higher each time"

They all nodded. The parents had to(unfortunately) provide the kunai's since they had all forgotten theirs (not very ninja like but they're kids, just let them slip by).

"oh, and I also suggest a running start" Sakura said.

They looked at her and nodded a second time before each selecting their own tree.

"YAAA!"

they all charged at their tree…

A/N: who will fail? Who will succeed? Stay tuned to find out next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hi… srry I didn't update for a looooooooonnnngggg time… anywayz, I've been getting a bunch of emails pressuring me to update this fic so yah…

_**BAM!**_

The next thing you know, every single one of the kids were flat on their face on the ground…

The grown ups fell down anime-style.

Tenten was the first to recover, "I did NOT expect that… I mean, even Tori and Tsuki fell…"

Sasuke got up muttering, apparently in a BAD mood "…grr… I thought I told them before! Not too little chakra! Augh!"

"Then again, you can't really blame them… they're so young…" Hinata laughed hesitantly.

"coughlikefatherlikesoncough"-Sakura

Ino giggled, although, she too was kind of disappointed that their kids didn't get at least 1 meter up their tree on the first try.

A loud groan was heard, thus, all the adults turned to look at their kids.

"Come on, get up, you won't be able to climb that tree if you're laying on the ground!" Shikamaru folded his arms as he towered over the in-a-daze mini rookies.

"Let's see you do this!" Yuhi yelled.

"Fine" Shikamaru turned to the nearest tree and walked right up the trunk like it was a brick road.

_Duhh…._ Their jaws dropped to the ground.

Neji smirked and yelled, "Tori! Tsuki! Come here"

Wondering what their father was going to tell them, they quickly ran over. Hopefully they were going to get candy! NOT, j/k j/k, back to the story.

"Now listen well both of you," Neji whispered "the trick is to focus the right amount of chakra to your feet, if you use too little, well, you already know the consequences. But if you use too much, then the tree itself will repel you. All you need to do is figure out how much is too little and how much is too much"

Tori and Tsuki nodded. This was going to be rough.

"Ok, you guys know what to do right?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"HAI!"-Tori, Tsuki

"On the count of three, I want you both to try ok? 1…2…3!"

"HIIYYYAAAA!" the two Hyuuga successors charged for the second time at their tree.

_The trick is to focus the right amount of chakra to your feet, if you use too little, well, you already know the consequences. But if you use too much, then the tree itself will repel you…_ his father's words rang continuously in Tori's head. _Ok…not too much… not too little… about the amount of chakra I use for the byakugan I assume?_ The Hyuuga boy ran up his tree, and much to his surprise, he kept running.

Up…up…up…up… he could see the sky now… up…**_crack!_**

The sound of breaking wood startled Toki out of his thoughts. Quickly, he used his kunai and made a mark on the tree where he had reached his limits. But the funny thing was that he cut off the very top of the tree instead of making a mark, so basically, on the way down, he held onto the top of the tree in which he had cut off.

Tenten sighed and stepped under the tree, just in time to catch her son who was not paying attention and would've broken A LOT of bones had she not caught him.

Tori looked up to who had caught him. His eyes widened before he broke out into a happy smile " 'kaa-san! Look! Look!" he held out the tip of the tree which he had cut off.

Her eyes widened but then she laughed, "Good job Tori!"

Neji, who was standing beside Sasuke, started nudging him with his elbow "ha! My son is better than yours, hell, even my daughter can do it and she's only 5 years old!" he picked up his youngest child as she was laughing and telling her father about her accomplishment.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke countered "Masaya! Meiko! Come here!"

The sharingan user bent down and whispered something into his children's ears before giving them a little push in the direction of their trees.

"Whenever you're ready!" Sasuke called out.

"Just you watch Hyuuga, just you watch…" he muttered under his breath.

Soon enough, both Masaya and Meiko had disappeared into the tree's thick needles.

"YIPE!" a small squeak was heard somewhere in Meiko's tree.

"WHOA!" in about 3 seconds, the youngest girl of the Uchiha clan landed flat on her butt after accidentally letting go of the branch a little too quickly.

The young girl looked up before using her kunai and fast reflexes to slice a falling pinecone in half.

"Now where did that pinecone come from…?" Meiko looked up in a confused manner.

Sakura couldn't help but smile.

It was about 2 o' clock in the after noon now, they spent 1 more hour teaching the kids how to climb trees and then move on. The next lesson: strength. And our very own Sakura was going to teach them.

"Ok! Is everybody tired?" the cherry blossom smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"Yes…" they grumbled.

"Well good! Because now you are going to work on your strength! And we are going to start out on breaking these boulders" she snapped her fingers and the next thing you know, there were 4 huge boulders a few meters away from them.

"Now, I don't want you using chakra, but then again, I would think you've already used up most of it, you can use bunshin though. Also, you are going to share a boulder with your siblings" Sakura smiled.

Everyone groaned.

Yuhi whispered to Masaya "I never knew that your mom could be so evil…"

"Me neither…"

"Mhmm"

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

Everybody went to their boulders and got ready.

"GO!"

_**Smash!**_

_**Pow!**_

_**Crack!**_

_**Thud!**_

If the boulders were real, they would've been suffering like hell.

Kenji and Hana were using their legs to kick it since technically, your legs are a little stronger than your arms.

Tori and Tsuki were well… just beating the crap outta their boulder.

Yuhi and Akiko were continuously pummeling the poor rock using bunshin, a lot of them might I add.

Masaya and Meiko were both striking at the same spot, hoping to weaken it and break it.

The funny thing was that none of the boulders so much as cracked.

It went on for ½ an hour before they decided to give up.

"What? Already?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"IT'S NOT EXACTLY EASY YOU KNOW!" Yuhi and Akiko yelled simultaneously.

"How about this, we," Tenten said gesturing at Ino, Sakura, and Hinata "each get a boulder and we have to break in too. Whoever's team-ours, or yours-breaks all of their boulders first, buys the opposite team whatever they want, but only 1 item. Deal?"

"And you can work on the same boulder at once too" Hinata added.

"Deal" Tori said.

"Ok, I'll start you guys off then?" Shikamaru smirked.

"On go. 3...2...1...GO!"

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino had all focused on one boulder. Each of them giving the boulder a piece of their mind.

While the opposite team had created like hundreds of bunshin's and were attacking the boulders like there was no tomorrow.

A small crack had appeared on the elder girl's rock.

"I think we should help them" Naruto nodded towards the crazed 10 and 5 year olds.

Neji thought about this for a while and then smirked evilly "it would be nice for Tenten to buy me something…"

The other guys thought about this, each forming some evil plan in their minds to get their wives to buy them something.

"Alright! Step aside! Uzumaki Naruto has come!" the overly excited blonde rolled up his sleeves.

"Huh? Dad?" Akiko looked up at her father.

"Listen, we're going to help you, but we have to work as a team to do this ok?" Naruto whispered to all his friends son and daughters.

"Ok" they whispered back.

"Now, this is what I want you to do… lift this boulder and throw it as high as you can, with the help of Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke here, you should be able to throw it really high" Naruto continued with his plan.

Soon, all of them had lifted the boulder "on 3 we throw it" Neji grunted.

"1…2…3!"

they threw it with all their might upwards.

" **_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_**" about 10 Naruto's appeared.

They all jumped up at the boulder.

"U-zu-ma-ki Naruto! **_Naruto Rendan!_**"

The boulder cracked in several places. As it slammed on the ground, it smashed into a million pieces…

"Omg! So not fair!" Ino cried out as she saw their husbands helping the kids.

"Fine, if they're playing it that way, then we're going to do the same" Tenten smirked.

"Ok, here's the plan, Tenten, first you do your soushouyruu then, Hinata, if any weapons get stuck in the rock, then you continue to drive them in, after that, Ino, you attack all the cracks that appear and finally, I'll smash it from the top to finish it"-Sakura

They all nodded.

Tenten got out 2 familiar scrolls and did a few hand seals " **_Soushouyruu!_**"

Weapons rained down on the boulder, a few katana's and kunai's had managed to embed themselves on the hard rock surface.

Hinata followed by pounding each of the weapons further in the unsmooth surface.

Next up was Ino. She took each weapon out and continued to strike the dents and cracks along the outside of the boulder.

And for the grand finally, Sakura used her famous monstrous strength to smash the boulder to bits… JUST as the guys had finished theirs…

"Uh… so… who won?" Tsuki asked.

"…" No one answered.

"So then who's buying stuff for whom?" Hana asked.

"…" Again, no answer.

"Should we just move on to the next exercise?" Meiko suggested.

"…"

"That would be best…" Tori said.

"Soo… what's the next exercise?" Kenji asked.

"…target practice" Hinata read off a piece of paper.

"YEESSS!" Tori, Tsuki and Tenten all pumped their fists into the air.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Tenten was jumping up and down while Neji was slowly inching away from his 'scary' wife.

"Neji! Come on!" the weapon loving girl dragged her best friend and husband away.

_HELP MEEEE!_ Neji screamed inside his head.

_MWAHAHAHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT HYUUGA! MWAHAHAHAHA! _Sasuke started laughing in an insanely manner inside his head.

"Good god… how long will this torture be?" Kenji whined.

"we're about to find out…" Hana said to her elder brother.

A/N: ya well, I'll just leave it there, I don't feel like writing anymore XD

Anywayz R&R plez and thank u D


End file.
